Struggling for Freedom
by anbuassassin
Summary: This does not use any of C. Clare's characters. In the quickly changing world of the American revolution, downworlders aren't the only ones having trouble. Felmale Nephilim work to be equal and the older generation is working to keep the Nephilim Troy.


**Disclaimer: **All the ideas behind the Nephillim and downworld belong to Cassandra Clare. I am merely borrowing them for the duration of the story.

**A/N: **This story is set in Colonial Williamsburg in January of 1777. If you find any error such as speech or my talk of what they are wearing and you think they need change, PM me with your suggestion and I'll change it if I feel that it does in fact need changed.

* * *

Cassie rushed up the steps of the Williamsburg Institute. She quickly stomped the old, unfashionable work boots on the rug of the entranceway.

"Good marrow, Miss Harding. Mister Thompson was expecting your brother. May I take your cloak and alert Mister Thompson of your arrival for your brother's meeting?"

Cassie pursed her lips. She always hated being looked down upon because she was a girl and an unmarried one at that as Samaria kept reminding her.

"Yes," she said tensely.

"One moment, miss." At that, Horace left her in the entryway. Cassie beat the last of the snow off her boots. The boots were the only unladylike part of her attire. She flattened her forest green petticoat and straightened her cap and brushed a few stray strands of dark brown hair back into the cap. Cassie was not normally one for fussing over her appearance, but one never knew if Master Thompson was at home.

"Good Lord! I will beat Horace next time I see him! Leaving a lady standing in the the entryway is unacceptable!" Cassie smiled sweetly at Sally. The small black girl had her hands on her hips with her cheeks puffed out in anger. "Come along, Miss Cassandra. No reason for a young lady such as you ta be standing in a cold entrance way. You'll catch your death of cold in this weather. I swear Horace never thinks."

"Thank you, Sally," Cassie said rolling her eyes as the small servant walked quickly into the interior of the institute.

"Now, miss, I know I shouldn't be so nosy but have you spoken with Miss Samaria since her wedding?"

"I was spoken to this morning rather than with. She spoke mostly of the joy of becoming a mother and of how my brother should find me a nice husband. She still has at least three months till the babe is born, poor thing. The babe I mean." Sally chuckled behind her hand.

"Now Miss Cassandra be nice," Sally scolded. "I'm sure Mister Thompson will be here soon."

Sally left Cassie in the parlor. Cassie knew the servant did not go very far. She was probably just far enough away so as to not get in trouble with Mister Thompson when he arrived. Cassie performed the final touches to make herself completely presentable and then had to wait but a few minutes for Mister Thompson to arrive.

"Well hello, Miss Harding. I was expecting your brother. I guess Sally must have found you because Horace said to find you in the entryway. I do suppose he was trying to get rid of you sooner."

"Well, yes. I suppose so. Perhaps we could begin this meeting. Isaac was called to a meeting at the Virginia House of Delegates so he was unable to attend and asked me to go in his place."

"That boy is getting into the wrong politics. There is no way the Yankee rebels can win this fight and the only thing that brother of yours is doing is getting closer to the hangman's noose. To send a woman in his place to a man's meeting, unbelievable."

"Mister Thompson, the meeting. I really cannot leave the office closed for too long."

"And that is another thing, a lady in a law office. Unbelievable. If you insist on continuing with dealing in a man's work then I suppose we can proceed."

"What was it you were wanting to discus with Isaac?" Cassie had heard all of Mister Thompson's complaints before, to her face and to Isaac. They were nothing new and after years of hearing them, they were quite easy to let flow over her.

"Well of course the problem of Williamsburg's downworld. They are far too Yankee for my tastes. They are stirring the trouble here and something must be done to quiet down the turmoil."

"I see no problem with the downworlders, sir."

"Of course you don't. What interaction have you had with _them_? Even the slaves have more humanity. They are capable of seeing God. Those downworlders are soulless creatures that are ruining these colonies. Mother Britain and of course Idris can see the problem. Britain has made many sanctions on those creatures and they would be living in the greatest peace if it were not for the rebellion here in the colonies. But what would a woman understand of a man's politics?"

"I understand them very much, sir. In fact, Isaac discusses much of what happens in the House of Delegates with me."

"Completely unbelievable. Women have no business discussing politics. Women should be seen not heard, not talked to. You should have taken a page out of Samaria's book. She is ten months your junior and is already happily married and with child. You on the other hand will lose what little beauty you have soon and then what man will want you. I know for a fact Joseph asked Isaac for permission to court you as well as asking myself for permission to court Samaria."

"Why you! I cannot believe you would dare talk to me like that. Women have just as much right to be Nephilim as men. In fact, they are. I have heard of female Nephilim in your precious Britain and Idris. And I am the one who told Isaac that I did not want to court Joseph. He is twenty years my senior and has children nearly my own age."

"Perhaps you should leave before more words are exchanges. Sally! I know you are listening in the hall. Please come here and escort Miss Harding to the entryway."

Sally appeared at the door wearing much the same look as she was when she found Cassie in the entryway. "Come along, Miss."

When they were out of earshot, Sally said, "Don't worry, Miss. You will find a nice young Nephilim man and soon after have a baby of your own."

"Now Sally who ever said I wanted to married with a child on the way."

"Why, Miss Cassandra every young lady wants to be a wife and mother. And I've seen the way you've looked at Master Thompson."

Cassie blushed and ducked her head. It was true that she did enjoy looking at Master Thompson and while he would be a good husband, of that she was sure, did she really want Mister Thompson as a father-in-law? No she thought that was the last thing in the world she wanted. She would rather be wed to Gundabald, the slimy warlock to whom Evan was apprenticed. Cassie took her cloak from Horace's outstretched arm. He looked far too happy to have her leaving the Institute. Perhaps she needed to come here more often just to annoy the doorman.


End file.
